


Два дня и тринадцать часов

by Eff



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eff/pseuds/Eff
Summary: Bucket list, желание №2 – покататься на сноуборде.





	Два дня и тринадцать часов

– Будь другом, кинь воды, а? – Нейтан снимает темные очки, цепляет их за ворот футболки, чтобы не потерять, и, щурясь, смотрит в окно. Вдалеке уже видны горы в серебристой дымке, верхушки совсем белые, и его продирает приятный мороз. Черт, как повезло, три дня свободы, медали взяты, бро рядом, маленький домик недалеко от горнолыжного склона арендован – а жизнь-то налаживается… Он сталкивается взглядом с Ромэном и не может удержаться от улыбки, видно, что тот тоже рад, сразу же пообещал показать Нейтану, как кататься на доске. И наконец-то они могут остаться одни… Холод на шее тут же смывает волна жара. Одни. А последний раз был когда? Ответ приходит так быстро, что ему даже немножко стыдно, два месяца и двадцать семь дней, и он упорно отгоняет мысли про часы - вот еще, девчонка, что ли.  
Удачно выхваченные билеты на последний сегодня рейс, уговоры тренера, «мы только туда и обратно, все ноги привезем целыми, да-да, головы тоже, в смысле «там все равно нечему ломаться?», наспех запакованные чемоданы, и только в автобусе Нейтана отпускает – волна адреналина, как цунами, грозящаяся смыть его в эти дни, схлынула. Ушло напряжение, железным штырем засевшее в позвоночнике, и ему становится как никогда сложно держать руки при себе, а Ромэн сидит в наушниках, привалившись к нему горячим боком, смотрит что-то на ютубе в наушниках, и не слышал его, похоже, даже. Он тут один мучается, что ли?  
Нейтан потягивается и словно случайно заезжает Ромэну острым локтем под ребра, так, что тот охает и все же достает один наушник.  
– Воды. Пить. Или Нейтан умирать, – Нейтан знает, что ведет себя сейчас как пятилетка, но Ромэн только закатывает глаза и преувеличенно глубоко вздыхает – привык уже, и Нейтан знает, что тот сейчас пытается подавить улыбку.  
Зевнув, бро приподнимается – Нейтан упорно старается не пялиться на полоску загорелой кожи под задравшейся футболкой – достает свой рюкзак с полки сверху и не особо нежно кидает ему на колени.  
– Поищи сам, там где-то была бутылка, – и засовывает обратно наушник, снова включая видео.  
Нейтан шарит вслепую в рюкзаке и уже открывает рот, чтобы спросить – что там в этот раз, опять анонсы новых игрушек для приставки или новости из мира хипстерской моды, как вдруг натыкается на какой-то тюбик. Крем для рук, что ли?.. Но, бросив взгляд на этикетку, он тут же засовывает его обратно поглубже и вскользь оглядывается – точно никто ничего не заметил? Черт, это смазка, тут же под руку попадает знакомая картонная упаковка презервативов, одна, вторая, и Нейтану кажется, что он мог бы растопить все снега Альп своими щеками. Вот же тихушник, и когда успел закупиться, вроде далеко никуда не уходил, пока они торчали на автовокзале... Он все же находит бутылку и тут же прикладывает ее к горячему лбу, напрочь забыв о том, что хотел пить. Мысли несутся вскачь, обгоняя друг друга, внизу живота приятно тянет, и – это кресло всегда было таким неудобным? Он кидает воду обратно в рюкзак, пальцы подрагивают, и закрыть молнию получается не с первого раза. Разве они не кататься собрались? Зачем тогда так много?.. А что, он правда сможет столько?.. Нейтан усилием воли обрывает последнюю мысль и косится на Ромэна. Сидит тут как ни в чем не бывало, понимаешь…  
Ромэн, заметив его взгляд, улыбается в ответ, как всегда, ласково, и протягивает ему один наушник:  
– Будешь? Тут интересно рассказывают, я тебе переведу.  
Рвано выдохнув, Нейтан запихивает злосчастный рюкзак себе под бок и садится к нему поближе.  
– Что там у тебя?

***

Основательно промочив ноги – столько заплатили, а дорожку до дома почистить никто не удосужился, вот гады – Нейтан все же добирается первым до крыльца и вваливается внутрь, скинув кроссовки прямо под дверью. Ромэн едва не чертыхается, зайдя следом в дом и встав в натекшую лужу у порога, но только успевает открыть рот, как Нейтан с горящими глазами уже летит навстречу.  
– Тут камин! Я сейчас растоплю, я умею, и… и шкура перед камином, прямо с когтями и зубами, представляешь, и сноуборды уже привезли, только мы прямо сейчас не пойдем кататься, перехватить бы чего, ну ты же помнишь, после соревнований надо по традиции… – он снова убегает в гостиную, оставив Ромэна с их сумками и пакетом из супермаркета – забежали до посадки на автобус, теперь-то да, уже можно. Традиций они не нарушают, после каждых соревнований идут или в Мак, или закупаются тем, за что тренер бы оторвал голову в обычные дни, и сметают все под "Нетфликс" или приставку. Один такой вечер Нейтан до сих пор не мог вспоминать без неловкости, когда он сразу после награждения уехал обратно в колледж и уничтожал недельный запас бургеров перед ноутбуком с открытым окном фэйстайма, а Ромэн со своей стороны выбирал между сырной пиццей и пончиком. Кто же знал тогда, что сосед, завалившийся без стука, неправильно поймет его стоны удовольствия и то, как он беззастенчиво облизывал пальцы на камеру? Ромэн фыркает, вспоминая, что тогда так и не удержался от смеха, когда злющий, как черт, Нейтан объяснял соседу, что он вовсе не подрабатывает вебкам-моделью и что семь бургеров – это вовсе не перебор, и вообще…  
Он так уходит в свои мысли, перекладывая продукты из пакета в холодильник, что вздрагивает, когда сзади обхватывают холодными руками, лезут под свитер и футболку, случайно царапнув за бок. По спине тут же бегут мурашки, а Нейтан утыкается лицом ему сзади между лопаток, трется щекой о свитер и довольно выдыхает:  
– Хорошо...  
Воздух в доме еще не нагрелся, и Ромэн и сам не спешит раздеваться, хоть и спокойно переносит холод. Нейтан неразборчиво бормочет ему что-то в спину, даже сквозь свитер обдавая горячим дыханием, и Ромэн вопросительно хмыкает.  
– Я говорю, – Нейтан откашливается и снова продолжает, – мы, это… поцелуй?..  
Ромэн замирает с "Колой" в руках, не донеся ее до полки. Медленно разворачивается в объятьях, так и не отпустив бутылку, и Нейтан скашивает на нее глаза, но ничего не говорит. И вообще почему-то не смотрит на Ромэна, изучает ворот свитера, теребит пальцами шов внизу и выглядит до ужаса смущенным.  
Ромэн, честно говоря, не ожидал такого – Нейтана каждый раз приходилось уламывать, заманивать на диван или кровать, гладить по голой лодыжке, торчащей из штанов, или словно невзначай приобнимать, когда они смотрели какой-нибудь матч или нагоняли сериал. Тот сначала упорно старался не замечать его рук, замирал только на доли секунды, если Ромэн проводил ладонью сзади по шее, ероша короткие волоски, но тут же снова словно весь уходил в телик, и выдавало его только неровное сбивчивое дыхание. Правда, надолго Нейтана все равно не хватало, и уже через несколько минут он или наваливался на Ромэна сильнее, или клал ему на колени вторую ногу, подставляясь под ласку, но стоило только зайти чуть дальше – снова начинал ершиться, вывертывался из объятий, упирался ладонями в грудь, отталкивая, и тут же вцеплялся в плечи, не давая уйти совсем. Потом уже, когда сопротивление было сломлено, штаны валялись за диваном, а футболка была задрана до шеи, Нейтан хрипло вскрикивал, отзываясь на каждое движение, подгонял пятками, вжатыми Роману в поясницу, жмурился, будто от боли, но все же подавался навстречу, кусал больно за губу, если Ромэн осмеливался поцеловать его в этот момент, и изо всех сил вжимал в лопатки жесткие пальцы.  
И поэтому сейчас то, как он сам пришел, все же поднял глаза, наконец встречаясь с Ромэном взглядами, и привстал на цыпочки, осторожно касаясь губами его губ – это что-то такое из ряда вон, что Ромэн сначала и не знает, как реагировать, послушно наклоняет голову вниз, чтобы Нейтану было удобнее, целует его в ответ – легко, без нажима, чуть отстраняется, проведя по щеке кончиком носа. Нейтан слегка улыбается, но не отстраняется, на удивление податливый, будто эта атмосфера – полумрак, потрескивание поленьев в камине, доносящееся из гостиной, горьковато-терпкий запах деревянного дома, то, что на сотни метров вокруг никого, – будто все это заставило его, наконец, расслабиться, насладиться моментом, разделённым на двоих.  
Правда, звенящую, как свежий лед под лезвиями коньков, секунду тут же нарушает бурчание у Нейтана в животе, и Ромэн сразу вспоминает, что ели они рано утром, а сейчас уже... Он быстро целует его в лоб и все-таки ставит бутылку в холодильник.  
– Давай доставай там из пакета на стуле багет, откуси пока по-быстрому, и сейчас разберемся, что можно приготовить.

***

Нейтан довольно растягивается на шкуре у камина, как и хотел с самого начала, когда ее увидел. Дом, наконец, прогрелся, пахнет сосновыми шишками, жареным мясом и едва уловимо – дымом. Он скашивает глаза на сноуборды, стоящие в углу, уже в чехлах, бери и иди, но двигаться отчаянно не хочется, Ромэн сидит рядом, кочергой вороша дрова в камине, и Нейтан подползает к нему поближе, кладёт голову на колени. Шерсть под ним приятно-колкая, мягко пружинит, когда он ворочается, укладываясь поудобнее. Он так наелся, что не хочется ни двигаться, ни говорить, и он только тихонько выдыхает, когда в волосы вплетается рука. Ромэн накручивает одну кудряшку на палец, чувствительно тянет, и Нейтан закрывает глаза, едва успев подавить невольный стон. Не хочется разрушать тишину даже нечаянным звуком, за окном свистит ветер, кажется, начинает идти снег – правильно, что не пошли кататься. Ромэн едва слышно напевает что-то на французском, наверняка про любовь, Нейтан почти уверен… И, кажется, его все же сморило, потому что когда он просыпается, резко, будто от толчка, снаружи уже совсем темно, а он лежит перед огнем один, накрытый колючим шерстяным пледом.  
Нейтан приподнимается на локте, и в первые секунды даже не может понять, где находится. Голова тяжёлая от сна не по плану, в комнате уже даже скорее жарко, чем тепло, и Ромэн, кажется, не в доме.  
Он ещё зовёт его на всякий случай, хотя коттедж маленький, прятаться негде, и решается посмотреть сам. Заглядывает в спальню, присвистнув от вида огромной кровати со столбиками, как из фильма про Средневековье, заходит на кухню – тоже пусто, и в голову уже начинают закрадываться подозрения, как хлопает входная дверь. Ромэн заходит, отряхиваясь от снега, принеся с собой поток ледяного воздуха и запах свежести, улыбается светло и широко, увидев Нейтана, все ещё кутающегося в плед:  
– Вот и наша Спящая красавица проснулась. Представляешь, – он пытается стряхнуть с волос снег, но тот уже успел растаять, и мокрые пряди прилипли ко лбу, – там такой снегопад, пришлось идти, расчищать все, а то из дома было бы вообще не выйти.  
– А может, – Нейтан кидает плед на ближайшее кресло и подходит ближе, расстёгивает на Ромэне куртку, запуская руки внутрь, в горячее, – может, и не надо? Ну, выходить…  
Он сам не знает, что на него сегодня нашло. Не хочется ни упираться и упрямиться, как обычно, ну, разве что только самую малость, даже возмущаться он не спешит, когда Ромэн залезает ему ледяными ладонями под футболку, заставляя инстинктивно втянуть живот. Два месяца, двадцать семь дней и... и, наверное, уже двенадцать часов, вспоминает Нейтан, и мысль уже не заставляет привычно нахмуриться и поругать самого себя за слабоволие. Долго, слишком долго, и никакой фэйстайм не может заменить того, как Ромэн, скинув куртку прямо на пол, подхватывает его под задницу, и Нейтан цепляется за него, скрещивая ноги на пояснице – хоть и знает уже, что не уронит, а все равно страшновато. Его несут обратно в гостиную, к камину, и Нейтан мельком удивляется, что ни разу не впечатывают ни в один косяк, но последнюю мысль тут же вышибает вместе с дыханием, когда Ромэн опускает его на шкуру и сам склоняется сверху, прижимает так, что не вырваться, даже если бы очень хотелось. Нейтан все же царапает ему сзади шею, привык уже сопротивляться, и даже сейчас... Ногти хоть и короткие, но острые – Ромэн в ответ кусает его под челюстью, чувствуя губами вибрирующий стон, и зализывает яркую отметину, снова сжимает зубы рядом с ней, и Нейтана выгибает навстречу, жар расходится по всему телу от того места, что терзают чужие губы, и ему все же удаётся закинуть одну ногу Ромэну на бедро, чтобы притереться поближе. Одежда мешается неимоверно, в натопленной комнате и так душно, а от Ромэна все ещё приятно пахнет морозом и снегом, и Нейтан тянет у него на спине вверх свитер - быстрее, снимай, давай. Ромэн тихо усмехается в ответ на его пыл, но приподнимается, стягивает с себя сразу и футболку, и тут же – с Нейтана, опять опускается вниз.  
Так уже гораздо лучше, теснее, слаще, и Нейтан с нажимом проводит по крепким плечам, дальше, по широкой спине, словно изучая заново на ощупь. Пытается забраться за ремень, чтобы стиснуть ладони на заднице, но тут же отвлекается и снова ведет вверх, ощущая, как перекатываются мышцы, и в итоге кладет ладони на лопатки, беспомощно вздрагивая после каждого короткого жгучего поцелуя. Ромэн, наигравшись, оставляет наконец его шею в покое, и Нейтан горячо выдыхает ему в губы. Он пытается еще бороться за лидерство, резко подается вперед, желая перехватить инициативу, но Ромэн в ту же секунду отстраняется, тихо посмеиваясь:  
– Тише, детка, погоди…  
– Какая еще…?! – Нейтан возмущенно мычит в очередной поцелуй, но с каждым новым касанием, сильным движением голой кожи по коже, с каждым разделенным на двоих вдохом сопротивление гаснет, сгорает дотла, как дрова в камине, и он обмякает, не зная, куда деть руки, и то вцепляется безвольно в шкуру под ним, вплетая пальцы в густой мех, то гладит Ромэна по шее, щекам, колется подушечками пальцев об отросшую щетину. Не оторваться, и Нейтан чувствует, как внутри занимается новое пламя, уже не тёплый и ласковый огонь, но жадная всепоглощающая стихия, заставляет послушно развести бёдра, когда Ромэн ложится ему между ног, устраиваясь удобнее, заставляет растечься под шарящими по телу руками и недовольно всхлипнуть, когда Ромэн вдруг поднимается одним слитным движением, оставляя его одного.  
– Подожди, я сейчас, подожди, - он пятится, не сводя с Нейтана взгляда, будто прикованный, и тот приподнимается на одном локте, смотрит и разве что не облизывается, – возьму только…в рюкзаке.  
Точно. Нейтан снова откидывается на спину, чувствуя, как ещё горячее становится щекам, хотя куда уж ещё… В рюкзаке. Да. Вдруг некстати приходит понимание, как он сейчас должен выглядеть со стороны – с плавающим взглядом, красными натертыми губами, растрепанный, мокрый, ошалевший, будто его уже…  
Он выдыхает сквозь зубы и переворачивается на живот, морщится – неудобно, плюет на все – стягивает штаны, отпинывая их подальше, и ложится лицом к камину, подогнув ногу. Сзади раздается приглушенное “ох блядь”, и Нейтан ухмыляется – он спиной ощущает как Ромэн подходит ближе, и Нейтан физически ощущает его взгляд, жгуче скользящий по телу.  
– И где ты там, – ему все же хочется немного подразнить, подогнать, потому что ну невозможно уже терпеть, – передумал?  
Зря – между лопаток ложится тяжелая рука, и его вжимают в шкуру, Ромэн опускается рядом и, о черт, окей, ладно, успел уже тоже раздеться, а Нейтан и не заметил. Прямо перед носом падает тюбик со смазкой, рядом – пара презервативов, и Нейтан прерывисто вздыхает, пытаясь сдержать нервную дрожь, и отводит глаза в сторону.  
– Эй, ты чего? – шепотом, будто Нейтан и правда девочка нецелованная, и только потрогай его слишком напористо – тут же сбежит. – Или ты?..  
– Охренел? – Нейтан разворачивается и толкает Ромэна, растерявшегося от такой перемены настроения в грудь, – просто я… Ну. Ну, ты же знаешь, мы… давно же уже, раз в Вегасе не до этого было, и?..  
Он и сам едва разбирает, что несет, но Ромэн понимает – перехватывает ладонь на своей груди и переплетает их пальцы. Он сжимает сильно, почти до боли, и так и не отвечает, но Нейтан все равно чувствует, как разжимается внутри какая-то натянутая пружина.

***

Ромэн чувствует, как Нейтан потихоньку расслабляется от каждого широкого движения по спине, вверх-вниз, обводит по памяти старый шрам под лопаткой, гладит ямочки на пояснице, заставляя хихикнуть от щекотки. Все медленно, вкрадчиво, ему не хочется спешить, особенно после этой внезапной вспышки неловкости, когда Нейтан вдруг замер в его руках, будто даже дышать перестал. И безмолвное обещание быть нежнее, черт, и правда, в этом году они чаще смотрели друга на друга в скайпе, чем вживую.  
– И ты совсем никак?.. С самого шоу? – ему все же эгоистично хочется это услышать, хоть они и не обещали ничего друг другу, не с их жизнью и вечными разъездами клясться в вечной верности, но Нейтан так забавно коротко и страдальчески стонет ему в шею, прячась там от неловких вопросов, что Ромэн продолжает. – Даже пальцами?  
– Даже... блин, хватит уже, замолчи, – Нейтан больно впивается зубами в изгиб его шеи и вдруг от полного момента расслабленности весь приходит в движение, лезет рукой между их животов, шарит второй за спиной в поисках смазки, – замолчи, замолчи…  
Ромэн посмеивается про себя, но послушно не задает больше вопросов, забирает тюбик из сжатых пальцев, и снова переворачивает Нейтана на спину, вклиниваясь между ног. Удивительно, как даже глубокой осенью, когда солнце он видит только из окна аудитории, Нейтан все равно остается смуглым, и Ромэн завороженно гладит загорелый живот, пробегает по ребрам, зацепляя большим пальцем сосок, и старательно не замечает, как Нейтан хмурится, и – едва-едва, почти незаметно, но все же – разводит шире ноги, подаваясь навстречу.  
Он мог бы еще долго сидеть так, выводя спирали и круги по гладкой коже, изучая и запоминая, какие еще звуки можно извлечь из Нейтана: хныканье, аханье на грани слышимости, шипение сквозь зубы, когда запястьем Ромэн продуманно-случайно задевает стоящий член, но в какой-то момент стоны становятся совсем жалобными, и он сдается. Одной рукой откручивать крышку тюбика неудобно, и Нейтан, понимая. куда все идет, совсем не помогает, хищно следит за каждым движением. Смазка льется на пальцы, капает прохладными каплями ему на живот, собираясь у пупка, но он даже не замечает, сгибает одну ногу, чтобы Ромэну было удобнее, и от нетерпения весь как натянутая струна – Ромэн ощущает, как мелко дрожат от напряжения бедра, как Нейтан ждет первого проникновения, словно уже забыл – как это оно.  
Они с самого начала поняли, что секс по фэйстайму – совсем не то, становилось только хуже и тоскливее, когда хотелось прикоснуться, а вместо этого – тысячи километров и холодный экран телефона. И Ромэн и не знал, как Нейтан проводил ночи наедине с собой. А Вегас… В Вегасе так все смешалось, что те пару коротких вечеров, которые им удалось вырвать у журналистов, фанатов, у всего света, они просто тискались в темноте гостиничного номера, заново вспоминая друг друга, и сил не хватило больше ни на что.  
Внутри жарко и тесно, и Ромэн толкается глубже одним пальцем, подхватывая Нейтана крепче под коленку, раскрывая, как самый дорогой подарок.  
– Окей? – спрашивает на всякий случай, и Нейтан коротко кивает, смотря открыто и доверчиво, полностью отдаваясь в его руки.  
Да, порядок, и Ромэн на всякий случай добавляет еще смазки, хоть и так уже мокро и скользко, и добавляет второй палец, осторожно втискивая внутрь. Мышцы сжимают туго, и сейчас Нейтан уже зажимается, между бровей появляется морщинка, и он впивается одной рукой Ромэну в бедро, без слов прося притормозить.  
– Все хорошо, все хорошо, – Ромэн не знает, кого хочет успокоить больше – себя или Нейтана, прижимает открытой ладонью его член к животу, и тот вдруг заходится стоном, так неожиданно, что Ромэн вздрагивает, пальцы скользят глубже, и он тут же замирает, – ч-черт, Нейтан, прос…  
– Еще, – взгляд у Нейтана совсем дикий, он уже совсем безжалостно сжимает руку у Ромэна на бедре, оставляя следы-полумесяцы от ногтей, голос – совсем низкий – еще, давай, ну же!..  
Дальше все сливается как цвета в калейдоскопе, Нейтан, задыхаясь, шепчет свое “еще, еще”, подается задницей навстречу, насаживаясь на пальцы, и Ромэн уже не сомневается, добавляя третий, только тормозит Нейтана слегка, сжав бедро. Тело помнит, как надо согнуть, где – нажать и погладить, чтобы “Р-ромэн!” стало совсем угрожающим, будто если он сейчас не получит свое…

***

Плевать на осторожности, Нейтан закидывает Ромэну ногу на талию, чувствительно упираясь пяткой в поясницу, почти не давая места для маневра. Пот заливает глаза, и он неловко вытирает лоб о плечо. Еще! Вот так, как давно хотелось, когда после шоу его раздразнили, заласкали, и снова пришлось разъехаться. Так, как у самого него совсем не получалось, хотя он старался, толкал внутрь пальцы одинокими ночами, закусив подушку, чтобы не издать ни звука. Пачкал смазкой простыни, без жалости растягивая себя, но не хватало или терпения, или умений, и от воспоминаний как сладко и горячо это было совсем недавно с Ромэном и как это сейчас, совсем не то, жалкое подобие – от осознания хотелось взвыть в наволочку. После того раза он больше и не пытался, дрочил как привык, быстро и без лишних усилий, мыл руки, стараясь не встречаться с собой взглядом в зеркале, и потом еще долго ворочался, пытаясь заснуть.  
Сейчас же его продирает от макушки до пяток, три пальца внутри по самые костяшки, и Нейтан ощущает, как они глубоко, сам бы он так никогда…  
– Ромэн, – выходит жалобно-просительно, но ему уже даже не стыдно, – Ромэн, я все, я…  
И он правда почти все, жар собирается внизу живота, и ему нужна только малость, еще одно длинное движение по члену сжатой ладонью, чтобы провели пальцем по головке, растирая смазку, приласкали внутри, и Нейтан уже ждет, что сейчас… И вдруг все прикосновения исчезают, и он неверяще распахивает глаза, готовый возмутиться, но Ромэн уже раскатывает по члену презерватив, глядя на него в упор. Короткое движение, и Нейтан давится вдохом, когда Ромэн закидывает одну его ногу на предплечье, вжимая пальцы в бедро, а второй направляет себя внутрь. Черт-черт-черт, это внезапно остро и тянет, даже после подготовки, мышцы сопротивляются, и у Нейтана вырывается позорный скулеж.  
– Ро... Р-ромэн, стой, больше не надо пока, п-подожди…  
Кажется, у него даже выступают слезы, потому что Ромэн тут же застывает, неловко припадая на один локоть, накрывает Нейтана всем телом и целует за ухом, по линии челюсти, в подбородок, коротко и ласково, шепчет вполголоса, какой он молодец, как классно у него внутри и как будет хорошо, обязательно будет, только расслабься, детка, не бойся, и у Нейтана уже нет сил снова сопротивляться этой “детке”, и он только бессильно кивает на каждую фразу. Становится чуть легче с каждой минутой, холодный ком внутри тает, и уже следующий едва заметный толчок он встречает с коротким аханьем и кивает Ромэну – да, можно, хочу!  
Это еще чувствительно, совсем не так, когда летом они трахались почти каждую ночь, Ромэн еще осторожничает, давая попривыкнуть, следит внимательно за Нейтаном и когда наконец входит полностью – склоняется к его лицу и мягко целует:  
– Вот так, Нейт, какой ты…  
– Это какой ты, – Нейтан издает сдавленный смешок и тут же охает, каждое лишнее движение сейчас – как бритвой по нервам, и он слегка ерзает, двигается вперед-назад, едва уловимо, чтобы приспособиться, – блядь, как много…  
Ромэн резко выдыхает, кусает его за мочку уха, чуть отвлекая, и это работает, яркая боль затмевает чувство растянутости на грани, и Нейтан подается еще чуть вперед и сразу – назад, и снова, и снова, пока Ромэн не подхватывает его ритм.  
Он уже ощущает, что надолго его не хватит, весь прошедший день наваливается чугунной плитой, изматывающее возбуждение, то накатывающее, то отступающее, жар чужого тела, короткие низкие стоны Ромэна, то, как член трется о живот между их телами, и нет сил даже просунуть руку, чтобы обхватить себя, но Ромэн чуть отстраняется, накрывает его широкой ладонью, и теперь совсем хорошо, как хотелось еще тогда, в автобусе, как он вспоминал, смотря в потолок комнаты общежития, один, совсем один. Сквозь шум крови в ушах Нейтан слышит хриплые вскрики и это что, он?  
Он чувствует, как поджимается все внутри, сжимает зубы и громко, бесстыдно стонет последний раз, наконец, кончая. Ромэн уже не жалеет его, последние толчки размашистые и с оттяжкой, Нейтан слышит в ответном стоне свое имя, и внезапно наваливается тишина.  
Ромэн падает на него, едва успев подставить руку, но дышать все равно трудно, и Нейтан вполсилы толкает его в плечо.  
– Pardon, je ne l'ai pas...– Ромэн тут же хочет исправиться, поймав обалдевший взгляд, но Нейтан с слабой улыбкой качает головой – не надо – и тот скатывается на шкуру, переводя дыхание.  
– Фу, – Нейтан смотрит на мокрый живот, и даже вытереться нечем, штаны почему-то валяются в дальнем углу комнаты, а подняться сейчас... – фу, Ромэ-эн, принеси чего-нибудь, ну Ромэн…  
Его легко щелкают по лбу, чтобы не зарывался, и Нейтан довольно прикрывает глаза. Бро поднимается, льется вода, что-то звякает, и дверь снова скрипит. Нейтан ждет, что сейчас ему на живот плюхнется мокрое полотенце, но Ромэн тянет его на себя, подхватывает под поясницу и просовывает руку под колени, поднимает, как девочку, но Нейтан только согласно хмыкает и открывает один глаз, когда его опускают в горячую воду.  
Ромэн явно добавил туда какую-то соль, вода зеленоватая и пахнет хвоей, и совсем ничего не скрывает. С тихим плеском он опускается в ванну и Нейтан уступает ему место у бортика, расслаблено приваливается к тёплой груди, спиной ощущая жёсткие волоски, и зевает – впереди у них ещё два дня и почти тринадцать часов.


End file.
